


Возвращение Улисса

by Xetta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xetta/pseuds/Xetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он пришёл к ней в новой шляпе и в новом костюме. Он показал ей Поющие Башни Дариллиума. Башни пели, а он плакал...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возвращение Улисса

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для шуточной выкладки на ЗФБ-2012 по фэйковому восьмому сезону. По замыслу этого фэйка Двенадцатого Доктора должен был играть Билл Найи. Мы почти угадали.

Тихий, вежливый стук во входную дверь заставляет её напрячься, рука сама тянется к излучателю. Сегодня в этом доме никого не ждут, а незваным гостям здесь не рады. Впрочем, тот, кто захочет тебя убить, вряд ли станет вежливо ждать приглашения войти.  
– Профессор Ривер Сонг? – на пороге нерешительно застыл пожилой, сухощавый мужчина совершенно безобидного вида: респектабельное долгополое пальто, кашне, толстые стёкла очков в широкой оправе, светлые, подёрнутые сединой волосы выбиваются из-под старомодной шляпы. Одного беглого взгляда достаточно, чтобы убедиться – у этого человека не просто нет с собой оружия, вряд ли он вообще держал его когда-либо в руках.  
Должно быть, кто-то из коллег-археологов решил обсудить тезисы её последней монографии в неформальной обстановке, как это нередко бывает. Ривер распахивает дверь приглашающим жестом, улыбаясь широко и гостеприимно:  
– Собственной персоной. Чем могу быть…  
Она замирает на полуслове, встречая его взгляд, внимательный, выжидающий и полный глухой, затаённой тоски.   
– Ты?.. – забывшись, она недоверчиво трогает его за рукав: – Это ты?  
На мгновение он снова становится собой: скоморошисто всплескивает и разводит руками, цепляя на новое, незнакомое лицо прежнюю улыбку, и порывисто оборачивается вокруг своей оси.  
– Ну? Как я тебе нравлюсь?   
Глаза его остаются по-прежнему серьёзны, испытующе вглядываются ей в лицо и в самое сердце.  
Ривер Сонг, прирождённый тайный агент, улыбается легко и обворожительно, приближаясь к нему танцующей походкой убийцы:  
– Новая шляпа… – в её голосе звучат знакомые бархатные переливы. – И новый костюм…  
Она так близко, что он чувствует аромат её духов, так близко, что её кудряшки – как он любил их прежде – щекочут пергаментную кожу его щеки, и он закрывает глаза, когда чувствует тепло её дыхания.  
– Мне нравится, – шепчет она ему на ухо и вдруг, отбросив всякую игру, обнимает его, обхватывает обеими руками и прижимается, доверчиво и просто, как ребёнок. И пока он перебирает слабыми пальцами пряди волос у неё на макушке, она слушает дробное биение его двух сердец и не думает, не думает, не думает о том, откуда у него это новое старое лицо…

– Переодевайся, – говорит он. Она понимает не сразу, и он нетерпеливо прищёлкивает пальцами:  
– Переодевайся, у тебя должно быть зелёное вечернее платье. Через десять минут жду тебя в ТАРДИС, вон за тем углом. И когда я говорю десять минут… – и Ривер слышит такие знакомые, такие до боли родные интонации в его голосе, и смеётся заливисто и счастливо.  
– Так вот, когда я говорю десять минут, – кричит он ей вслед, – я имею в виду ровно десять! Ну, пятнадцать. Но никак не больше двадцати! И непременно зелёное!

Небо над Дариллиумом в изумрудных сполохах. Над знаменитыми Поющими Башнями – бесконечный, непрерывный закат, отражённый в океанской волне, мятущейся у подножий. Они танцуют так, словно это их последний танец, самозабвенно, отрешённо, не замечая свежести бриза, шевелящего их волосы, посторонних взглядов, не замечая ни ирреального света, льющегося из распахнутых окон бальной залы, ни даже пения древних камней, не слыша, а угадывая музыку, протекающую через их сердца насквозь, навылет.   
Она видит лишь его: своего Доктора. Самого лучшего человека на свете. Единственного, ради которого стоит жить и умереть. Того, которого она любила, любит и будет любить всю свою жизнь, в какие бы одежды он ни рядился и какие бы лица ни надевал.  
Он видит лишь её: Мелоди Понд, Ривер Сонг, свою любимую психопатку. Смертельно прекрасную зрелую женщину. Маленькую девочку, чья судьба безраздельно сплавлена с его.   
Ту, которую он больше никогда не увидит.

Когда она вновь поднимает взгляд, две слезы катятся по его щекам, пытаясь отыскать себе русло среди мелких морщинок. Комок встаёт у неё в горле, и она не задаёт вопроса, а он притягивает её к себе нежно, мягко целует и произносит одно только слово:  
– Идём.

Эта ночь не похожа ни на одну из их прежних ночей. Они словно заново изучают друг друга, привыкают друг к другу. В их движениях меньше страсти, но море осторожной нежности, которая по-новому волнует их обоих.   
Когда он засыпает, обессиленно откинувшись на подушки, она заворачивается в шёлковую простыню и, бесшумно ступая босыми ногами, уходит в новую консольную, чтобы задать вопросы той, что знает обо всём, что было и будет. Но ТАРДИС – её сестра, подруга, нянька – молчит в ответ, и Ривер возвращается к своему Доктору, чтобы не сомкнуть до рассвета глаз, и ей, едва ли не впервые в жизни, становится по-настоящему страшно.  
Но утром страхи её рассеиваются. Её Доктор просыпается в отличном настроении, бодрым и жизнерадостным, как всегда. Он доставляет её домой и даже не ворчит, когда она оттесняет его от консоли. Всё на том же пороге её дома они прощаются долго и нежно. И уже в последний момент он хлопает себя по лбу:  
– Совсем забыл! – и достаёт из внутреннего кармана свою отвёртку. – Знаешь, новая консольная, новая отвёртка… Не хочешь оставить эту себе на память?


End file.
